The perceptual functions of multiple representations in the brain of the visual field are investigated. Partially commissurotomized monkeys, in which different groups of visual areas remain interconnected, are tested for interocular equivalence or binocular cooperation by means of various visual tests. The pathways and mechanisms involved are determined by anatomical methods.